


One Year

by ChaoticPMA



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPMA/pseuds/ChaoticPMA
Summary: Short story inspired by Unus Annus and Who Killed Markiplier. Enjoy :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	One Year

One year.

He had one year.

Time constantly ticking, relentlessly counting down.

A race we always lose. And he nearly lost.

____  


He had one year to find Wil. A year to try to fix the mess they both ended up in, because of _him _.__

____

__

Wilford was always an elusive one. Jumping around between rooms, then timelines, then dimensions.

He ran to escape. To escape his past, his nightmares. 'If your problems can't catch up to you...' no, it was all a joke. It had to be. Of course, he didn't kill anyone... but then, where was Damien?

He wondered what that rapscallion was up to these days. Yet he could never find it in himself to stop running and start looking. If he could outrun time he could fix things. Maybe he could outrun time.

Damien; well, Darkiplier now. A fusion between the aforementioned mayor, his twin sister the seer Celine and... whatever the house was. They pursued Wil through countless timelines, endless dimensions; yet they always seemed to be one step behind Warfstache... Until-

Two bodies fell to the ground, the wind knocked from them both as they collided. Dark rose first and extended a hand to help the fool up before he paused. The sight of the man he'd been tracking for so long in front of him stopped everything, and still, time ticked on. Marched on all the same.

Celine and Damien fighting for control stirred the ringing. His eyes flashed blue and red before settling on black, returning to normal once he closed his eyes. Regaining control of his shell with a crack of his neck.

In an instant, Wilford was off. Running away with nothing more than a nervous twitch of a guilty smile and even more so guilt-ridden eyes. He just wasn't ready to face them yet. Dark took off after him a moment later. Opening void after void to catch up and try to get him to stop. To just say something, anything besides running away.

But he couldn't keep this up. He stopped chasing Wil. His broken, worn and damaged body couldn't keep up the fight anymore.

A broken cry of Wilford's name left his lips, a blend of three voices before he crashed to the ground. Crumbling in on himself as his borrowed body finally let go of his pain, his anguish. He broke.

He doesn't know how long he was sat there. He didn't even recognise the arms that wrapped around him until he's pulled onto someone's lap. A hand carded gently through his hair in an attempt to soothe the entity.

He didn't need to look up or even open his eyes to know who it was. The soft smell of sugar and smokey gunpowder were enough for him to relax. Both Damien and Celine urging him to grip Wilford Warfstache like his life depended on it.

Because maybe it did.

He only had one year. _Unus Annus _.__

____

____

And time was still draining, running out.

Memento Mori. _Remember that you must die _.__

____

____

Mayhaps he didn't have to anymore. Mayhaps, Life needed a little madness; and was ours to choose.  


To _control _.__

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to writing more, so if you’d like more or to turn this into a series please let me know :)


End file.
